


Just Hit Send

by xSheepie



Series: Bikers Like Their Coffee Just Fine [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: Tig helps Chibs text Juice





	

Chibs looked up from where he was working on his bike and his eyes seemed to be pulled magnetically to the used coffee cup on the counter. Three days later and he hadn't called or visited. At this point he figured he might have wasted his chance; surely a boy like that would have a line around the block. Maybe he was hoping Chibs _wouldn’t_ call. He had seemed pretty turned off when he'd noticed his SAMCRO gear. But what if he was waiting for Chibs to text him anyway? Chibs bit the inside of his cheek. This was a lot of work for a bit of tail.

"Are you listening?" Chibs looked up at an annoyed Tig. Chibs raised his eyebrows in response and Tig rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"Pass me that wench and call a fucking croweater. Jesus Christ on a cracker all that staring is getting me nervous."

Chibs handed over the tool and shook his head. "Can't. Not a croweater."

Tig looked over, scratching his head with the handle of the wench. "Then text her, fuck her and come back to the garage when you can pretend to be competent."

"Don't know what to say." Chibs was staring at his phone screen, having typed in the number and now sat staring at the empty message box.

"Jesus." Tig snatched the phone and before Chibs could stop him had typed out and sent a text.

"What the fuck!" Chibs exclaimed but Tig held the phone out of his reach when he tried to reclaim it. It beeped. Chibs looked more shocked then anything but bent around to see the conversation so far.

**12:34 PM**

**Me: Hey babe, can't stop thinking about your ass.**

**(209)769-4356: didn't think you'd be into me. Glad my ass could please.**

Tig started to type.

**Me: Wanna bang?**

***hang damn autocorrect**

**(209)769-4356: aw I was forward to banging ;* Hanging is cool to. I work late tonight, swing by sometime.**

Tig looked up at Chibs, incredulous.

"Damn, does she have huge tits?"

Chibs snatched his phone back and ignored Tig who leaned over his shoulder.

**12:36 PM**

**Me: be there around 12**

**(209)769-4356: Can't wait, big guy**


End file.
